


El Prestigio

by DarkBu77erfly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Criaturas fantásticas, Criaturas que salen de libros, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBu77erfly/pseuds/DarkBu77erfly
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	El Prestigio

Mi mente divagaba en un mundo de fantasía, un mundo en el cual valientes héroes y monstruos feroces existían en una eterna guerra, con castillos, reyes, pero sin princesas o al menos no como contaban los cuentos ya escritos, no, en el mundo que imaginaba las princesas eran señoras de la guerra y la magia que protegían sus reinos con ferocidad liderando ejércitos contra las hordas enemigas, toda la imagen de la batalla pasaba por mi cabeza, diálogos y comentarios dramáticos que daban personalidad a cada personaje, de pronto en el clímax se aparecía la princesa guerrera usaba sus hechizos y acero para pelear con la gran bestia, era el momento decisivo la princesa se abalanza contra el corazón de la criatura y entonces...

\- ¡Señorita Evergarden! -reclama de pronto señora Katerburry golpeando su escritorio con la mano.

Salgo de mis pensamientos completamente sorprendida, no sabía de qué habían estado hablando o porque llamaban mi nombre. Vi hacia la anciana con confusión sus gestos enojados y mirada inquisidora. Me ponían nerviosa.

-Señorita Evergarden -repitió la señora Katerburry con fastidio mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos -Su bordado -agrego con seriedad.

-Ah... bueno... yo.

-No perdamos más tiempo señorita Charlotte -me interrumpió la anciana - ¿Hizo o no su bordado?

Negué cabizbaja mientras sentía la mirada del resto de las chicas sobre mí.

-Escribiré una carta a su padre señorita Evergarden, es la tercera vez esta semana que no trae su bordado, las demás chicas en esta clase al menos pueden bordar flores, la señorita Margot incluso bordo el escudo de armas del pueblo y usted parece no ser capaz ni de traer un bordado simple...

-Lo siento señora Katerburry, yo...

-No me interrumpas niña -dijo me interrumpió con un tono cortante - uno de los deberes de una esposa es saber coser, tejer y bordar, necesita ser lo más útil que pueda para su esposo ¿cree poder conseguir un esposo señorita Charlotte? ¿Cree que un hombre querrá a una mujer inútil? Ya tiene 18 años señorita Charlotte, finalmente puede casarse, sus padres ya deben de estar buscando un pretendiente, debería poner toda su atención en estas clases en lugar de estar perdida en pensamientos inútiles.

Me quede callada mientras la señora Katerburry continuaba con su discurso, no había nada que decir una vez que comenzaba hablar, eso lo había entendido hace tiempo, según ella siempre tiene la razón y el resto no podían contradecirla.

Luego del enorme discurso, la clase siguió como de costumbre, clases de cocina, clases de etiqueta, una hora para cada enseñanza, pero sin duda mi favorita era la última hora, literatura, aunque era mi lección favorita, sabía perfectamente que no estaba en el círculo de labores de una esposa, la única razón probable por la que esa clase era impartida era por ese extraño fenómeno del "Prestigio" un fenómeno bastante desconocido que existía en el mundo. El Prestigio es el nombre que se le daba al evento más fantástico o sobrenatural de este mundo y era el hecho de que cuando un escritor realiza una historia solo por el amor y la inspiración de crearla una criatura o persona importante de este libro salía de entre las páginas.

Suena peligroso decían la mayoría de las personas, pero mientras los escritores estuvieran al pendiente de las criaturas o personajes que creaban no se prohibía el ser escritor, como sea, el crear criaturas no me importaba mucho, pero crear, crear historias increíbles de mundo ficticios y mágicos con personas que quisieras conocer, ese era mi sueño a pesar de las negativas que siempre había recibido de todos, y hablo de todos, a la primera chica que se lo dije me tildo de enferma, claro que teníamos 9 años entonces, pero no viene al caso, luego se lo comente a mi madre, no pudo tomarlo peor, se puso tan histérica, y decidido no contarle a mi padre para no angustiarlo, estos son los problemas con los que una madre lidia, dijo manteniendo la compostura, han pasado dos años y aun lanza comentarios al aire sobre lo que es importante que una mujer sepa hacer a diferencia de escribir o trabajar.

Con el tiempo los rumores de mi amor por la escritura se propagaron a medida que pedía prestados libros en la biblioteca, las chicas comenzaban a dejarme de lado, las ancianas a cuchichear cuando me veían por la calle y los chicos me usaban en chistes como "que si no te esforzabas por un buen empleo terminarías por tener que conformarte con Charlotte Evergarden" estúpidos, ya quisieran que yo les prestara la mínima atención.

Pero todo eso valía la pena de soportar por esa hora de inmensa información en la escuela, reglas gramaticales, el estilo de las novelar, románticas, fantásticas o de terror, los nombres de muchos escritores que siempre anotaba para recordar al menos leer un libro de cada uno, claro que a mis otras compañeras no les importaba para nada esa clase y a la señora Katerburry la verdad no le importaba mucho que observaran esta más que para comprobar que pudieran leer con narrativa.

Cuando la clase termino el sol seguía sin brillar, desde muy temprano en la mañana una nube grisácea se había desplazado por el cielo y no se había movido en lo absoluto, la señora Katerburry me entrego una carta dirigida a mis padres, e hizo énfasis en que esperaba una respuesta mañana como confirmación de haberla recibido mientras mostraba fastidio en mis gestos.

Camine siguiendo la acera rápidamente, dejando atrás al grupo de chicas que conformaban mi grupo de lecciones, escuchaba el paso de los caballos y carruajes a un lado, provocando ese matizado repiqueteo sobre las el empedrado de la calle, las personas por la calle en su mayoría hombres, atendiendo comercio o llevando niños a alguna parte, el ruido era bastante pesado, pase junto a la relojería y pude notar la razón de tal alboroto era pleno medio día, la hora pico del trabajo en el pueblo, las personas salían a almorzar, o quienes trabajaban medio turno iban de regreso a sus casas, como de costumbre las viejas monjas de la iglesia comenzar a salir de la iglesia para predicar la palabra de Dios a quienes pasan frente a esta, en algunos casos hay quienes se quedan, en otros nadie lo hace, pero ellas seguían allí siempre parecían elevar la voz al verme pasar, como si al ver que camino sin compañía por la calle fuera un pecado.

Sujetaba mis libros con fuerza mientras caminaba en dirección a mi casa, trato de toparme con la menor cantidad de gente posible, siempre termina en lo mismo, comentarios sobre si ya me buscan esposo o acerca de que soy la mujer loca que cree que puede ser escritora. Mi casa quedaba a dos cuadras de donde tomaba mis lecciones, una distancia corta en comparación con la distancia de las casas de mis compañeras, ya en la segunda cuadra cruzo a la izquierda, teniendo que cruzar el camino por el que circulan las carretas, por suerte ninguna pasaba en eso momento, solo peatones con carretillas llenas de productos para las despensas de las familiar más ricas del lugar, me gustaba pensar que yo era diferente a ellos, pero la verdad, yo también podía considerarme de una clase alta, mi padre era banquero, si eso no lo aclaraba bastaba explicar que era de los trabajos mejores pagados fuera de los vinculados a la realeza, así que nuestra casa, tenía el desfavorable talento de resaltar entre las demás.

Dos piso y un ático, si eso no era bandera de una clase social muy diferente no sé qué lo era, luego de cruzar la calle pude ver de inmediato mi casa, de un color aperlado que siempre me hacía recordar al collar favorito de mi madre, ella adora las perlas, las ventanas, amplias y adornadas con rosales cuyos pétalos poco a poco caían debido a la llegada del invierno, acelere el paso ante la cercanía de mi hogar y justo cuando llegaba a la puerta una mano en mi hombro me detiene.

-Señorita Charlotte -dice Martha nuestra criada al darme vuelta -Hay visitas, su madre insiste en que entre por la puerta trasera y use la escalera de la cocina para llegar a su habitación, cambiarse, arreglarse y bajar.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Ahora? -me queje.

-Vamos, hay que apresurarnos -dijo con amabilidad mientras dábamos la vuelta a la cuadra.

Cuando entramos por la puerta de la cocina esta estaba llena de humo a causa de una cacerola que Martha había dejado hirviendo y que rápidamente fue a atender.

-Rápido, toda la ropa esta alistada sobre la cama -decía sin perder la vista de lo que estuviera revolviendo al fuego.

Subí de prisa por las escaleras de la cocina, eran más incomodas que las escaleras comunes debido a que eran mucho más angostas y con una menor superficie para los pies.

Entre a mi habitación tras cruzar el pequeño pasillo y vi con desagrado sobre mi cama uno de esos estrafalarios vestidos que a mi madre le encantan. Pero no tenía ánimos para discutir con ella en este momento, corrí rápidamente al cuarto de baño mientras soltaba mi cabello de ese moño que lo había mantenido retenido hasta ahora, mi largo cabello castaño hizo su apariciones tirándose hasta la mitad de mi espalda mientras me metía en la tina que ya estaba preparada para mí, el agua seguía tibia, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para gozar de esta, me limpie rápidamente y volví a mi habitación, al menos media hora me tomo prepararme y lo había hecho lo más rápido que podía y seguía sin terminar con mi cabello que al final solo logre enrollar en la parte alta de mi cabeza y cubrir con un sombrero inclinado.

-Espero que sea importante -dije mirándome en el espejo.

No negaba que tenía algo de estilo ese tono rojo brillante del vestido a pesar de lo incomodo que era de usar, mis ojos de un marrón más claros que el común en conjunto con mi piel blanca hacía que el vestido casi brillara. Me apresure a las escaleras, y casi caigo al llegar al borde, pero pude evitar caer y baje con calma, cuando llegue a la sala, observe a mi madre y padre sentados frente a un hombre mayor y un chico que debía de tener mi edad.

-Buenos tardes -salude llamando la atención de todos mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Charlotte, la chica del momento -dijo mi madre con ese tono elegante que la caracterizaba.

-Charlotte ellos son mi jefe Alastor Fallen y este joven de aquí su hijo Harry -dice mi padre con amabilidad.

-Mucho gusto -decía el chico luego de levantarse de la silla.

Me acerqué más y extendí mi mano, este la beso para luego mirarme directo a los ojos y le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Harry comenzara la universidad a mediados del siguiente año, y es de los mejores de su clase -agrego mi madre con esa encantadora sonrisa que siempre usa con los invitados -Le contábamos que en esas fechas terminarías también tus lecciones con la señora Katerburry.

Fingía mostrar interés mientras mi madre hablaba, pero solo podía pensar en que la presencia de estos hombres aquí solo significaba una cosa, y la idea no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Que les parece si pasamos al comedor y dejamos que los chicos hablen un momento, la comida debe estar por servirse -dijo de pronto mi padre con elegancia.

-Excelente idea, mientras más pronto se conozcan mejor -dijo el señor Fallen levantándose de la silla.

-Venga por aquí señor Fallen -dijo mi madre caminando en dirección al comedor pasando junto a mi -Compórtate -murmuro a mi oído.

Los mayores se retiraron y Harry y yo quedamos en la habitación, solo en silencio y la incomodidad parecía aumentar cada segundo. Harry que se había levantando del sillón a la vez que los adultos parecían el típico hijo de padres adinerados, cabello negro y bien peinado hacia la derecha, piel blanca y con un traje hecho a la medida, mentiría si no dijera que era visualmente atractivo, pero muy probablemente no era diferente al resto de chicos inmaduros de la calle.

-Bueno, supongo que es una situación incomoda -dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

-Es solo que apenas lo conozco -dije fingiendo interés - ¿Es cierto que es de los mejores de su clase?

-Eso dicen, no lo sé la verdad, no me siento diferente a los otros, al menos no en el aspecto intelectual -dijo Harry con cortesía.

-Interesante.

\- ¿Un joven de buena posición social que no se cree mejor que el resto? claro que es interesante -dijo Harry de pronto.

Me sorprendí ante su comentario y pensé que quizás lo había ofendido, sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse un poco.

-Disculpé, no pretendí...

-No se preocupe señorita Charlotte, no me ha ofendido -dijo con una sonrisa -La ofensa por la verdad solo es un símbolo de la hipocresía que rige a la sociedad oculta bajo un manto de doble moral.

-Leí eso en un libro de poesía -dije sorprendida ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Le gusta leer señorita Charlotte? -pregunto acercándose unos pasos.

-De hecho, si -dije - ¿Y a usted?

-Una cosa que obviaron al hablar de mi como un producto a la venta es que voy a estudiar literatura en la universidad, así que si, amo leer -dijo, no podía creer lo elocuente que era.

-Parece que tenemos la misma opinión sobre nuestros padres, y puede llamarme solo Charlotte.

-Imagino que debe creer que esto es una búsqueda de matrimonio -dijo Harry.

\- ¿Y no lo es? -dije más seria.

-En parte si, conoces a los padres, pero principalmente es la invitación al cotillón de invierno, en dos días es primero de diciembre y acabo de llegar de Londres.

\- ¿Entonces soy la opción rápida? -dije con ironía.

-Eres la única opción -dijo y no pude disimular mi sorpresa -Como dije antes apenas llego de Londres, resulta que cuando llego la invitación estaba viendo unos viejos cuadros en las paredes, y me encontré con la sorpresa de un sobresaliente retrato de tu y yo en una cuna.

-Que coincidencia -dije.

-Quizás para aquellos que no profundizan en la lectura, pero estoy seguro de que una señorita como tu es capaz de notarlo -dijo acercándose más mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Su cercanía es bastante atrevida Harry -dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin bajar la mirada, parecía una guerra entre ambos.

-Me agrada mucho Charlotte, espero que no tenga impedimentos para nuestro encuentro -dijo con una sonrisa, parecía divertirse con la situación.

\- ¿Y si le digo que soy la chica de cual todos se burlan porque dice que quiere ser escritora? ¿Aun le agradaría, Harry? -dije sin verme afectada por su sonrisa.

-Interesante -fue lo único que dije.

-El almuerzo está servido jóvenes pueden pasar a la mesa -escuche decir a Martha a mi espalda.

-Enseguida vamos Martha -dije dándole la espalda a Harry.

\- ¿Que paso con no darle la espalda al invitado? -dijo Harry en broma.

\- ¿Aun cree que puede tener una oportunidad conmigo Harry? -dije dejándolo en la habitación.

Cuando llegue al comedor todos los platos estaban en su lugar y la comida en su mayoría estaba servida, solo quizás faltaba el brandy la copa de mi padre.

-Si, lo creo Charlotte -murmuro de pronto Harry al pasar detrás de mí.

No volvimos a hablar el resto de la comida, pero nuestros padres claro que lo hacían, casi era molesto, Harry parecía tener un insistencia abismal con querer ganarse mi agrado, de vez en cuando lanzaba una mueca ingeniosa solo para hacerme reír sin que lo notaran nuestros padres, para cuando termino la comida ya había dejado de hacer gestos y su padre por fin se retiraba y Harry junto con él, la despedida fue bastante simple no hubo nada resaltante, escuchaba a Martha recoger la mesa mientras mis padres me señalaron que tomara asiento de nuevo en la sala.

-No tengo que pensar mucho para saber que me dirán -dije con fastidio.

-Ya acordamos que iras con Harry al cotillón de invierno -dijo mi madre con seriedad.

-¿Por qué siempre deben tomar decisiones por mí? -me queje.

-Charlotte creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender que si quieres seguir viviendo como hasta ahora debes aspirar un matrimonio con alguien del estatus de Harry Fallen -dijo mi padre.

-No necesito ningún lujo si puedo tomar mis propias definiciones estoy seguro de que poder salir adelante, padre.

\- ¡No seas insolente con tu padre, Charlotte! -reclamo mi madre.

-Lo siento, padre, pero entiendan, primero esto ¿luego qué? ¿Planean que nos casemos?

-Charlotte...

-No, madre - interrumpí - ¿Porque no puedo ir a la universidad como los chicos? ¿Tener una carrera como escritora?

\- ¡Ay por Dios! -se quejó mi madre indignada - ¿Viste las locuras que dice tu hija Roger?

-Y que termines por hacer un Prestigio ¿Estas loca, Charlotte? -dijo mi padre.

-Pues quizás lo estoy ¡pero no más que ustedes si piensan que les dejare hacer lo que quieran con mi vida! -grite subiendo la escalera.

\- ¡Charlotte Evergarden! -exclamo mi padre con seriedad -Vuelve aquí o confiscare cualquier libro que haya en tu habitación.

-No te atreverías, padre -dije atónita.

-Iras al baile con Harry Fallen y dependiendo de cómo resulta la noche quizás termines con un prometido -dijo mi padre con firmeza con esa mirada inflexible que siempre había tenido.

-Pero padre... -me queje.

-Sin peros Charlotte, es hora de que aprendas tu lugar como mujer -dijo fulminante.

Terminé de subir las escaleras con rabia hacia mi habitación y cerré de golpe la puertea de esta, el ruido fue tan fuerte que debió de haber hecho eco por toda la casa. Me tire sobre la cama y sujete la almohada con fuerza ahogando un grito de impotencia en ella. Me levante y me quite de golpe el sombrero que llevaba y lo tire con brusquedad contra suelo.

Mire por mi ventana el laberinto de casas que rodeaban a la mía y un momento después vi el terreno que se extendía detrás de estos, colinas y árboles que se desplazaban en líneas desiguales hasta entrar de lleno al bosque, las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos mientras la rabia me llenaba por dentro, pensaba en escapar, en lo fácil que sería solo no volver luego de una lección.

Respiré profundo mientras me alejaba de la ventana hacia el armario, comencé a mover los vestidos hacia los bordes hasta dejar descubierta una pintura que había colgado en la pared del fondo, a simple vista solo una rareza cualquiera, todos tienen un habito raro y me pareció buena excusa solo decir que me gustaba verlo al buscar vestidos, después de todo la pintura era una hermosa vista de la costa.

Moví el cuadro dejando al descubierto un agujero en el muro, allí se encontraban encuadernados de manera descuidada con portada traseras de libros viejos, tres historias colocadas una sobre otra, yo las había escrito a mano, había comenzado hace 6 años y con cada una mi narrativa mejoraba más, lo que me hacía llenarme de emoción, revise que hubiera puesto llave a la puerta y efectivamente lo había hecho, abrí los 3 libros sobre la cama y como si de polvo llevado por el viento se tratara las palabras comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre sus páginas para luego desplazarse hacia el suelo.

En segundos tres figuras aparecieron inclinadas frente a mí, uno era un chico de unos dieciséis años vestido de elegante traje, era algo robusto y de cabello rizado, la siguiente era una mujer increíblemente bella de piel oscura y mirada naranja, llevaba un vestido hecho de piel de dragón de un color verdoso oscuro y guantes negros que terminaban en garras, por ultimo estaba una mujer con rasgos masculinos, tenía el cabello dorado largo y enrulado que caía hasta sus hombros, usaba uniforme de mayordomo en el sentido de que usaba pantalones, pero la parte superior era como el de una sirvienta usando incluso un mandil.

-Laurent.

-Vhena.

-MayorMaid.

-A su servicio, joven Charlotte -dijeron los 3 al unisonó.

-Ay ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? -dijo MayorMaid acercándose a mi tomando mis manos -Mi niña Charlotte ¿Qué le pasa?

-Pronto me obligaran a casarme -dije con desanimo.

-Yo puedo proteger su honor, señorita Charlotte, solo dígame que hacer -dijo Vhena desenvainando un poco su espada.

-Por desgracia no es algo que se resuelva así Vhena, al menos que quieras que mate a mis padres -dije con desanimo.

-Los míos intentaron comerme y los mate, es casi lo mismo -dijo Laurent reclinado sobre la cama.

-Los tuyos fueron consumidos por su poder y se volvieron salvajes, Laurent, creo que es una situación diferente -dije, aunque por alguna razón me había sacado una sonrisa momentánea.

\- ¿Hablo con sus padres? ¿Es definitivo? -decía MayorMaid con tristeza reflejada en ese rostro masculino.

-Ni si quiera me dieron opción -dije mirándola a esos ojos esmeralda.

-Tenga -dijo MayorMaid sacando una taza de té de su bolsillo, el humo salía de ella -Es su favorito -agrego mientras tomaba la taza en mis manos.

-Gracias -dije sin ánimo.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, señorita -dijo Laurent preocupado.

-Si usted no quiere casarse no permitiré que la obliguen -agrego Vhena.

-Bueno... sí dice que es inevitable ¿Quizás podamos usar otro enfoque? -dijo MayorMaid con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cual? -pregunte para luego beber un sorbo de té.

\- ¿Ya conoció a su pretendiente?

\- ¿Viene al caso? - pregunto Laurent confundido.

-Claro que viene al caso, niño tonto -regaño MayorMaid -Quizás no sea mala persona.

\- ¿Lo conoció, señorita Charlotte? -pregunto Laurent.

-Bueno... solo un poco hoy -respondía antes de beber un poco más de té, estaba delicioso.

\- ¿Y qué tal? -pregunto MayorMaid con interés.

-Pues, al menos no parece como el resto de los chicos de su edad -respondí.

\- ¿Ha pensado en la posibilidad de que quizás le termine agradando como esposo?

-Bueno es que no es tanto el compromiso quizás lo que me molesta, si no el hecho de que si me caso ¿qué pasa con mi sueño de ser escritora? Es como si me rindiera.

-Tonterías, ha estado escribiendo en secreto toda la vida, lo que tiene que hacer es evolucionar -se quejó Vhena.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Vhena tiene razón ¿qué tal si intenta publicar la siguiente obra que está creando? -pregunto Laurent.

-Nadie dijo que si se casa tenga que dejar de escribir -dijo MayorMaid -tal vez solo necesita usar la oportunidad que se nos presenta.

\- ¿Qué oportunidad?

-Pues dijo que el chico no es un completo idiota, que tal si usamos nuestro encanto para que no se pueda negar a dejarla escribir.

\- ¿Estas sugiriendo que los lleve a ustedes con él? -pregunte insegura.

\- ¡Claro! -exclamo MayorMaid -Sera una apuesta a todo o nada, por supuesto, pero si no acepta por carisma...

-Tal vez acepte por acero -concluyo Vhena.

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a salir de la habitación! -dijo Laurent emocionado convirtiéndose en un pequeño pájaro volando en círculos en la habitación.

-Silencio -sujeto Vhena a Laurent en el aire- aún es un secreto que estemos aquí, ¿recuerdas?, al menos hasta que la señorita Charlotte termine la siguiente historia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunte.

-Si publica su siguiente historia y tiene éxito, no pensara quedarse en esta casa -dijo Vhena con seriedad.

-Además planeamos mostrarnos a su pretendiente, si aun así quiere casarse no tendremos que permanecer ocultos -agrego MayorMaid.

-Tienen razón, apostemos a todo o nada, chicos -dije sonriendo.

-Esa es mi niña Charlotte.

-Comenzare a escribir de inmediato, si todo va bien podré terminarla antes de 3 meses.

-Tenga -dijo MayorMaid sacando una máquina de escribir de su bolsillo y colocándola sobre la mesa de noche -justo donde la dejo.

-Gracias, chicos -dije ubicándome frente a la máquina.

-Siempre a sus órdenes señorita Charlotte -dijeron al unisonó.


End file.
